Paris, The City of Love
by Demiveemons Candy Eater
Summary: CROSS BREEDING FIC!!! Digimon x Human!!! You have been warned. A Takeru/Catherine/Patamon love triangle...ending in Patarine! The first Patarine EVER! Also my first odd couple fic! For my good friend AN(Arch_Nemesis). What happenes when Takeru and Patamon
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;.; *sniff* I don't!  
  
Authors note: CROSS BREEDING ALERT!! LEAVE NOW IF YOU CAN NOT STAND DIGIMON x HUMAN RELATIONS!!!!! anyway....this is a Patarine (Patamon x Catherine) MY FIRST ODD COUPLE FIC! *bows down proudly*   
  
and *drum rolls* The first Patarine EVER made!!!! (to my knowledge)  
  
Actually to be more precise....it is a Takeru/Catherine/Patamon love triangle that ends in Patarine....I know if it is a love triangle it is more fun not to tell but hey! I wanted to so HAH!  
  
Hehe....this is dedicated to episode 50 of Digimon and my good friends at the fourm here on ff.net okay? Without epi 50 and you guys I would still probably be a mean Taiora NO other couples aloud thing!  
  
and now on to the fic prologue!(yes I know this is short but it is a PROLOGUE people!)  
  
~*~ Paris, The City of Love ~*~  
  
Patamon's wings flapped as his body was glided threw the air. A slight breeze hit him as he softly landed on a familiar boys head. It was his normal spot he was at whenever he spent time with his friend Takeru. He felt happy up there since he always loved high places. And between him and Takeru, he didn't enjoy flying that much for it took a lot of work to keep his body up in the air.  
  
Takeru's hat fell a bit messing up his blond hair as Patamon flew down on him. With a chuckle Takeru sat down on a wooden bench in the park and dug into one of the many bags he had with him. Patamon, curious to see what his best friend and partner was doing, bent his head down and looked into a navy blue backpack the blonde hair boy had in his lap.  
  
"I can't belive this Patamon! My Grandfather actually gave me a ticket to fly to France as a birthday present!" Takeru told his friend with excitement in his voice.  
  
Takeru slowly zippered his backpack up as he grabbed his other bags and then got ready to stand up.   
  
The small Digimon smiled a bit but his smile quickly vanished off his face as he asked his friend "Hey Takeru!....um...this may sound pretty silly but...am I aloud on the plane?...or are you going to have to stuff me in a bag like an old pair of gym socks."  
  
A little surprised by the Digimon's question he looked up and grabbed his friend off of his head "Sorry buddy but, I don't think they allow Digimon on planes" With that the blue eyed boy stuffed his partner in the navy blue backpack.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine walked out of her lovely blue house in Paris to meet someone special. Since the battle here with the Digimon occurred, she and Takeru's grandfather had become good friends. He had called upon her the morning to ask her a favor.  
  
The green due filled grass was crushed as the young lady made her way to the meeting place. The meeting place was where the two residents of Paris, France meet each other.   
  
Waiting by a tree Catherine had felt the need to ask herself "Where is he?"  
  
With that a man walked out from behind a few trees and into Catherine's view.  
  
TBC.....  
  
I told you! It is only the prologue! Don't look at me like that! You knew it was going to be short :p  
  
Now on to business... NEED A NAME FOR TAKERU'S GRANDPA!!! any suggestions? Please?  
  
Please Review! I need to know what you people think about it so far....okay maybe not need but I would be thankful for reviews ^.~ 


	2. Airport Trouble

A/N: HEYA!!! SOOOO sorry for the BIG wait :p Also after writing this chapter of the fic I learned that 'Grandpa' has a name ~.~ but since I'm lazy :p His new name is 'Grandpa' ^^;;  
  
Also I've decided this fic will now be dedicated to AN!!!! Why you ask? WELL.....^^ Just because kay!  
  
PATARINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON WITH THE PATARINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters kay?   
  
  
  
  
== Paris, The City Of Love ==  
  
  
  
  
Waiting by a tree Catherine had felt the need to ask herself "Where is he?"  
  
With that a man walked out from behind a few trees and into Catherine's view.  
  
"Catherine!! How are we today?" Yelled the man as he scurried up to the blonde haired girl.  
  
Her hair shimmered in sunlight has the man gave the girl a hug. "I'm fine...thank you...and Floramon as well!"  
  
====  
  
The busy airport was filled with many people all awaiting their ride to their destination. Takeru had just dropped off his suitcases and gotten all the new information he needed like which gate he needed to go to.  
  
In Takeru's bag, Patamon scurried about hoping he could come up with some excuse of why he shouldn't be staying in the bag but sadly he could not. A strange yet familiar odor filled Takeru's bag with a scent the Digimon couldn't figure out. It became clearer as the boy turned the corner. 'What are gym socks doing in here!?!' The bat pig wondered.  
  
"Excuse me Miss....but, could you perchance tell me where gate 26 is?" Takeru asked the women. Brown hair fell down her face as she clicked some things on her keyboard. Echo's were heard as her fake nails hit the surface of the letters and numbers she pressed. "Sure thing!" She said as she began to type faster.  
  
Patamon moved over to where he had found the gym socks in the bag. "YOU SMELL!!" Yelled Patamon to he socks as though they could really understand and talk back to him.  
  
The women looked up from the computer monitor with anger in her eyes "Excuse me?"  
  
"Huh?" said the bewildered Takeru.  
  
"You just said I smelled!!" She had heard Patamon "and I happen to know for a fact that tha-" Before the lady could finish what she was saying Patamon began to talk again.  
  
"You belong in a dump!! Your look like an old pair of gym socks!! In fact you ~ARE~ an old pair of gym socks!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Maybe we should end your misery though....how about a date on Friday?" said the monster as he began digging through Takeru's bag looking for a date for the gym socks.  
  
"You insult me and now you want a date?!?"  
  
People around the airport began to stare as Takeru realized what was going on. "Patamon" Takeru whispered to himself in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Listen mister...don't think sweet talking me by giving me a pet name is going to work!!"  
  
"No no!! You got me all wrong!! I didn't mean that!!" Takeru yelled as he was trying to think up an reason of why he said that. Surly he couldn't say anything about Digimon or Patamon.  
  
Patamon scurrying around digging through thinks found a magazine addressed to Catherine as a present. Patamon flipping through the pages found a picture of a girl. 'I know what Takeru would think about this picture' Patamon thought. "Your really cute!!" Patamon giggled.  
  
"That is IT mister!!" The women yelled as she got the phone to call security. Getting the hint Takeru bolted out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Takeru's long legs took him across the airport not paying attention to all the stares from people around him. "Gate 26?" Takeru muttered as he saw the gate he needed. 'When I sit down to wait for me airplane Patamon is so going to get a talk from me about this' The boy of hope thought.   
  
Takeru had walked up to the gate as he was going to go through the doors.  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to go through here...place your bag in here please.." a large built man said as he directed the lost boy where to go.  
  
Takeru placed his bag down as he went through the large objects that detected mettle.  
  
"Hey is that bones....I think some kind of animal is in here." one of the security guards whispered to another.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but will you come here for a moment....we have reason to search your bag."  
  
"Oh boy..." Takeru said while sighing.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry so short . REALLY!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't been working on this or a lot and since reviews inspire me....I'm posting it... :p   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
DCE 


End file.
